Sleeping Patterns
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Yuuri wakes up to find himself flat on the floor, what’s worse is that Wolfram seems to be dreaming about him… No, no! F-Forget that part! It’s time to find out why Wolfram sleeps so violently! WxY


Summary: Yuuri wakes up to find himself flat on the floor, what's worse is that Wolfram seems to be dreaming about him… No, no! F-Forget that part! It's time to find out _why_ Wolfram sleeps so violently!

A/N: Um… anyone want to role play with me..? V.V I'm YxW, WxY deprived and I have NO ONE TO FANGIRL WITH! –cry- lol Pst..! I'm really not picky about anything… as long as Wolfram and Yuuri get it on I'm all for it..! So… PM..? –begging eyes-

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. If I did Yuuri would become Wolfram's sex slave… think that'd teach him not to avoid Wolfram's feelings..? Probably not…

Sleeping Patterns

_Thump!_

Yuuri groaned and slid his eyes closed after they had nearly jumped out of his head; he pushed himself up with his arms and looked up at the bed where a bare foot stretched out off the edge: it was the limb that had struck him and sent him crashing to the floor. With it came half the bed covers; Yuuri wondered how anyone could ever sleep that violently, but Wolfram managed it.

"Why does he have to take _my_ bed?" he muttered; it wouldn't be so bad if Wolfram could just hold still, but that was never the case. If Wolfram didn't kick him out of bed while he was sleeping then he'd wake up and start screaming things at him that Yuuri's sleep muddled mind couldn't really understand; he was lucky he got any sleep at all with Wolfram around.

Yuuri stood up unsteadily and leaned against one of the posts to support his weight; he yawned and scrubbed at an eye while the other came to rest on the pretty blond stretched lengthwise across the width of his bed. Wolfram moved and Yuuri jumped away as that evil foot disappeared back onto the bed; the blond mumbled something that sounded like 'wimp' as he turned onto his side and curled up enough that Yuuri could climb back into bed if he wanted to risk being kicked awake again in the next few minuets.

"He's… dreaming about me..?" Yuuri whispered curiously, and before he knew what he was doing he'd crawled onto the bed behind his curled up friend. Wolfram was breathing slowly with no sign of what he was dreaming of on his face, he didn't seem to be saying anything and if he were Yuuri wouldn't risk getting closer; who knew when Wolfram might kick out in his sleep again..?

_'I wonder why he does that…_' Yuuri thought. Though it was an occurrence Yuuri tried to wipe from his mind he could remember the very first time he woke up with Wolfram in his bed: the blond was lying comfortably beside him with the covers pulled up to his shoulders, his eyes were closed with a soft look on his face that Yuuri hadn't seen when he was awake… and…_ was he naked!?_

Yuuri blushed brightly and inched away from the other boy; no wonder he'd tried his hardest _not_ to remember that! He was _straight_! He did _not_ want a naked boy in his bed, pretty or not!

'_Oh but…'_ Yuuri thought as he tired to calm himself down, _'that's… not the point of that memory…'_ he reminded himself; the point was that Wolfram hadn't kicked him around at all that night, but the next time he shared a bed with the blond, and every time after that, he'd been punched or kicked in his sleep.

"Yuuri…"

"Eh!?" Yuuri looked down at the blond, startled; but Wolfram was still sleeping, thankfully. Yuuri didn't want to know what Wolfram would think if he woke up with his fiancé hovering over him; maybe that would prompt him to yell at him some more, or call him a wimp, or… worse…

Yuuri's face heated to a nice shade of red again: what if watching Wolfram sleep somehow made the blond think Yuuri wanted to cuddle or something..? The last thing he needed was Wolfram trying to snog him! Yuuri scooted a little further away again, but that didn't stop him from hearing Wolfram speak again.

"Mmm… Yuuri…" Yuuri shivered a little: _that one_ sounded like a moan! The blush on his face seemed to grow darker and Yuuri raised a hand to cover his gaping mouth. Did this mean Wolfram was having… an _erotic dream_ about _him!?_

The Maou shifted back even further, but this time Wolfram rolled over and caught up with him; one leg drove up, and before Yuuri knew it he'd been shoved onto the floor again, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he cried, though he wished he hadn't. Wolfram sprung up from bed and looked around wildly while he reached for his sword.

"What happened, Yuuri!?" Even though there was nothing threatening the blond could see in the room he still drew his sword and walked up to his fiancé; Yuuri thought he looked entirely wrong with a sword in hand while dressed in a nightgown. When he spoke it was calm, but wary, "Are you hurt?"

"A little…" Yuuri responded, "You just kicked me out of bed again." He knew he was pouting a little over being kicked out of bed _twice_, but at least it had stopped Wolfram from dreaming weird things about him.

Wolfram huffed and put his sword away, though he was visibly more relaxed, "You wimp, I thought there was actual danger!"

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri got to his feet quickly but Wolfram ignored him and started pulling the tangled covers back onto the bed; Wolfram then climbed back in and curled up under the covers.

"Don't just stand there all night, Yuuri," Wolfram turned to glare at him when he had been standing there for several minuets, "you know you'll have a lot of paper work to do in the morning."

"Ah, right!" Yuuri walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in again, "Night Wolfram." Yuuri jumped when he suddenly felt fingers brush over his hand, "Wh-What are you doing..?"

Wolfram sighed and Yuuri was aware of how stupid he must have sounded to Wolfram, "I'm holding your hand, what do you think?" he spoke as if Yuuri were a child who didn't understand the simplest of things, Yuuri felt compelled to defend himself.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Yuuri withdrew his hand quickly and hopped out of bed; he buried his hands in his hair and tugged slightly while Wolfram looked on at him with an annoyed look on his face, "Just—" Yuuri sighed and dropped his hands from his hair, "I'm tired…" he muttered before he climbed back into bed.

Yuuri shut his eyes and cuddled into the covers though he knew by morning Wolfram would have probably pulled them half off him, if not all the way; he could feel Wolfram shift around to get comfortable and suddenly a thought struck his tired mind.

His mouth seemed to agree that it was a good idea…

"Wolfram, take off your clothes…"

There was silence for a second and both of them quickly acquired dark blushes, "Wh-What!?"

"It's not what you think!" Truthfully, Yuuri didn't even know what he meant when he said that, "I-I just… …" Yuuri's voice grew small, "I… thought you'd… be more comfortable…"

Wolfram smacked him with a pillow, "Great! Now you're a pervert, a cheater, _and_ a wimp!" The pillow hit Yuuri in the face again, he was only glad Wolfram hadn't reached for anything more dangerous to hit him with.

"I-I told you it's not what you think!" Yuuri yelled between more pillow strikes; the pillow hit him one last time before the blond Mazoku drew the pillow to his chest to hide behind.

"Yuuri, I won't do anything like that with you until we're married!" he yelled while Yuuri rubbed the ache from his face. Wolfram's voice lowered and he shrunk a little behind the pillow, though his eyes were still burning with anger, "I'm not just here for you to use…"

"Th-That's _not_ what I want at _all_!" Yuuri cried before he covered his face to hide his embarrassment, _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'there's some evil, evil, deeply hidden part of me that likes being tortured like this…'_ despite that, he was finally able to say something that, hopefully, wouldn't get him attacked again, "You're always tearing up the bed." He muttered, "So… I thought maybe it was because of the clothes…"

"Maybe…" Wolfram sat up slowly and actually reached to pull up the frilly fabric; Yuuri watched, perhaps a little too carefully, as that pink fabric slowly rose up Wolfram's slim, pale legs. He only noticed his fixation when the movement stopped. Yuuri's eyes widened, _another_ blush spread across his face, and he slowly looked up into Wolfram's furious eyes.

"Hmph." Wolfram flopped down in bed again and turned away, "If it _is_ the clothes, then you'll have one more reason to marry me, you pervert!"

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and quickly turned away from Wolfram as well; that certainly did _not_ go the way he wanted it to!

Well, maybe he should be glad for that… it was better to be considered a pervert than to have a naked Wolfram pawing at him while he tried to sleep… right..?

Right.

Still, when Yuuri woke up the next morning with Wolfram's heel digging into the side of his face he began to consider actually marrying the guy; if he might be able to get a good night's sleep then it'd be worth it… and… maybe it wouldn't really be so bad…

A/N: I fail at endings… and titles…


End file.
